warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kestrelflight/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |mca=Kestrelpaw |mc=Kestrelflight |mentor=Barkface |apps=Unknown |position1=Medicine Cat |precededby1=Barkface |succeededby1=Unknown |livebooks=''Power of Three, ''Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas |deadbooks=Unknown}} Kestrelflight is a mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers. Kestrelflight is the current medicine cat of WindClan, and has served under Onestar's and Harestar's leaderships. He trained as a medicine cat apprentice under Barkface as Kestrelpaw, and befriended Willowpaw and Jaypaw. After his mentor's death, he became his Clan's sole medicine cat as Kestrelflight. When Darktail attacked WindClan, Onestar closed the borders and refused to let Kestrelflight help ShadowClan or leave without an escort. Kestrelflight and Harespring provided ShadowClan the lungwort despite Onestar's orders after seeking confirmation with StarClan. Kestrelflight remained loyal to his Clan, however, and recognized Mistystar making the same mistake in shutting off RiverClan’s territory from the rest of the Clans. History ''Power of Three :Kestrelpaw is the WindClan medicine cat apprentice mentored by Barkface. He falls ill due to whitecough during Jaypaw's first half-moon meeting, and later travels to ThunderClan to ask Leafpool for some catmint. He befriends the other apprentices, Willowpaw and Jaypaw, though the latter preferred if he didn't. Later, Jaypaw visits his dreams to learn the location of catmint on WindClan's territory, and Kestrelpaw amicably, albeit heedlessly, shows Jaypaw the best areas to catch prey and gather herbs. Omen of the Stars :He earns his full name, Kestrelflight, and becomes WindClan's sole medicine cat after Barkface's death. In StarClan, Barkface attempts to convince Kestrelflight to stand alone with WindClan, but Kestrelflight reminds his mentor how Tallstar saw benefits working with other Clans. He becomes distant and suspicious of the other medicine cats, and agrees Jayfeather should step down as ThunderClan's medicine cat after he is accused of murdering Flametail. Flametail and Jayfeather visit Kestrelflight and prove Jayfeather's innocence. He and other medicine cats meet with the Clan leaders to discuss the Dark Forest's plan to destroy the Clans. A Vision of Shadows :He and his ancestors reveal to the medicine cats the prophecy to clear the sky and shares the news with the rest of the Clans at the Gathering. Onestar's paranoia forces him to send escorts to guard Kestrelflight during the half-moon meetings after Darktail attacks WindClan. When ShadowClan desperately requires lungwort, Kestrelflight begs Onestar to help, but his leader refuses. Alderpaw confronts Kestrelflight during the Gathering, but the medicine cat is conflicted between remaining loyal to his leader and helping innocent cats. Harespring comes up with an idea to give the medicine cats the herb, and Kestrelflight consults StarClan who agrees. :Onestar prohibits Kestrelflight from attending the half-moon meetings, and after his leader confesses his demons with Darktail, Kestrelflight wishes Onestar sought his console. Kestrelflight suspects Mothwing and Willowshine were ordered to stay away from the half-moon meetings as he was. He remains loyal to his Clan when RiverClan closes its borders. He meets with the other medicine cats to discuss SkyClan lacking one, and greets Frecklewish and Fidgetflake when they return. Detailed description :'Kestrelflight''' is a soft-furred, mottled gray tom with white splotches like kestrel feathers. Trivia Mistakes *He has been mistakenly said to look just like Owl Feather. *He was mistakenly called Kestrelwing. Character pixels Quotes |''See more}} External links * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages